La loro storia
by Thefoolfan
Summary: AU. Universo alternativo. Un altra versione di come Beckett e Castle si sono conosciuti e di come è evoluta la loro storia. Nuovi personaggi e piccole e grandi differenze dal telefilm.
1. Chapter 1

CASA BECKETT

Era una calda giornata di settembre quando, come quasi ogni mattina, la detective Beckett veniva svegliata dal suono del suo cellulare. Mentre la suoneria le rimbombava ancora nelle orecchie scostò, sbuffando, le coperte dal suo corpo girandosi sul fianco destro cosi da arrivare al comodino al fianco del letto ed afferrare il cellulare, fermando cosi quel trillio cosi fastidioso a quell'ora del giorno.

"Beckett". Disse con voce assonnata mentre si rimetteva a pancia in su, massaggiandosi con la mano libera lo spazio tra gli occhi.

"Scusa la sveglia improvvisa". Esordì Ryan. "ma abbiamo un corpo nel parcheggio tra Mc Donald Avenue e la 20th. Esposito ed io ci siamo andando adesso".

"D'accordo il tempo di prepararmi e arrivo". Affermò concludendo la chiamata, senza dar modo al collega di rispondere in qualsiasi modo. La donna si alzò dal letto rimanendo seduta per qualche istante sul bordo del materasso prima di tirarsi su in piedi e passarsi una mano nei capelli, dirigendosi verso la cucina mentre a stento tratteneva uno sbadiglio. Si preparò un forte caffè e corse a vestirsi non volendo far attendere i colleghi più del dovuto.

Per tutto il viaggio verso la scena del crimine rimase stranamente pensierosa. La mano destra salda al volante mentre il gomito del braccio sinistro era appoggiato sulla portiera . Nervosamente si mordicchiava l'unghia del dito indice battendo contemporaneamente il piede contro il tappetino, aspettando che il semaforo tornasse verde cosi da permetterle di continuare il suo percorso. Cercò di pensare al motivo per cui si sentiva cosi in quella giornata ma nulla le veniva in mente, non aveva motivo per sentirsi quello strano peso sullo stomaco. Arrivata al luogo indicato da Ryan decise di lasciarsi quei pensieri alle spalle e concentrarsi sul suo lavoro, avrebbe avuto tempo in seguito di tornarci sopra e risolvere quel dilemma.

"Giorno Esposito, cosa abbiamo?" Chiese salutando il collega che gentilmente le teneva sollevate il nastro di segnalazione della polizia cosi da farla passare sotto.

"Un uomo, bianco, sulla quarantina. Ucciso da tre colpi al petto". Spiegò mentre la accompagnava la dove si trovava il corpo, vicino al quale Lanie si era già messa all'opera per cercare di dare una prima diagnosi ed eseguire alcuni rilevamenti.

"Ben arrivata". La salutò il medico legale alzando per una frazione di secondo lo sguardo prima di tornare ad osservare il cadavere.

"Quelle due donne l'hanno trovato stamattina intorno alle 7 mentre andavano a riprendersi le macchine dopo aver finito il proprio turno". Disse la donna indicando con il pollice dietro di lei due signore che venivano interrogate da Ryan.

"Non mi sembra sia stata una rapina finita male" Ipotizzò Beckett che, indossati i guanti, si era messa in ginocchio vicino all'uomo e gli stava osservando il polso sul quale vi era ancora un rolex.

"Ho escluso anche io quella possibilità, non ci sono segni di colluttazione quindi posso dedurre che la vittima conoscesse il proprio assassino". Parlò Lanie mentre cominciava a voltare delicatamente il corpo in cerca del portafogli che poco dopo trovò in una delle tasche posteriori dei pantaloni.

Con cautela lo porse alla detective che subito lo aprì per capire di chi si trattasse.

"Simon Myrick, 37 anni. Da quanto leggo abitava a Richmond, Virginia. Voglio sapere che ci faceva a New York" Ordinò perentoria a Esposito che all'istante iniziò a fare diverse chiamate per aver più informazioni possibili sul signor Myrick.

12th DISTRETTO

Era già quasi mezzogiorno e la lavagna di Beckett era ancora vuota se non per le due foto della vittima. Esposito e Ryan non avevano ancora trovato nulla di utile per l'indagine e Lanie non aveva ancora fatto pervenire i risultati dell'autopsia. L'unica cosa che la detective poteva fare era fissare quello spazio vuoto mentre annoiata tamburellava con la penna sul ripiano della sua scrivania. Finalmente giunsero buone notizie.

"Son riuscito a parlare con il vicino di Myrick. Ha detta sua Simon era un tipo solitario, che raramente risiedeva a Richmond perchè era sempre in giro per lavoro, se cosi si può definire". Iniziò a leggere Esposito ciò che aveva appuntato sul proprio taccuino.

"In che senso? Che lavoro faceva?". Chiese Beckett curiosa, alzandosi dalla propria sedia e mettendosi a fianco del collega volendo leggere lei stessa ciò che l'uomo aveva annotato.

"Diciamo che girava gli Stati Uniti per partecipare alle aste, alle vendite di lotti, cosi viveva. Comprava e rivendeva cianfrusaglie." Spiegò il detective chiudendo il blocchetto e rimettendoselo in tasca.

"Tutto qua? Nessun altra informazione? Qualche famigliare, qualche socio?". Domandò frustata la donna incrociando le braccia al petto in attesa di quelle informazioni che Esposito però non le seppe dare ma si limitò a risponderle alzando le spalle.

"Forse posso essere utile io". Intervenne Ryan arrivando alle spalle della donna. "Ho fatto qualche telefonata in giro, una volta venuto a conoscenza della strana attività del signor Myrick, e ho saputo che poco distante da dove abbiamo trovato il corpo, in un magazzino abbandonato, si teneva una piccola vendita di container sequestrati dall'ufficio pignoramenti."

"é un inizio. Voi continuate a cercare informazioni e aspettate una telefonata da Lanie, intanto io andrò in questo magazzino a vedere se si scopre qualcosa". I due colleghi annuirono e tornarono alle proprie scrivanie mentre Beckett si mise la giacca pronta a dirigersi verso l'ascensore quando Montgomery la fermò.

"Beckett quando hai due minuti dovrei parlarti di una cosa importante".

"Va bene" Rispose titubante la donna. "Mi lasci chiudere questo caso e poi verrò nel suo ufficio". Detto questo si diresse all'ascensore.

MAGAZZINI CRONUS

Beckett parcheggiò la macchina vicino all'entrata di quel magazzino abbandonato e quando fece per bussare alla porta questa si aprì quasi colpendola. Da li uscirono due uomini, uno robusto e pelato che indossava degli occhiali da sole e uno più giovane con un pizzetto sul mento. I due si fermarono a fissarla e poi quello robusto passandole oltre parlò.

"Per oggi non sono previste aste. Torni tra una settimana"

"Detective Beckett, squadra omicidi. Dovrei parlare del signor Myrick". Disse ai due mostrando il proprio distintivo.

Gli uomini si guardarono e quello con il pizzetto scrollando la testa rispose a denti stretti.

"Mi dispiace ma non conosciamo questo Myrick".

Beckett allora prese dal fascicolo che aveva sotto il braccio una foto dell'uomo e la mostrò ai due che indicandola questa volta annuirono.

"Ah certo lui lo conosciamo, ma non come Myrick ma come "lo smilzo". Era all'asta di ieri sera insieme a un suo amico. Hanno fatto grandi affari, si son fissati su un container, il lotto numero.."Iniziò a raccontare il tipo pelato grattandosi la fronte cercando di ricordarsi dei dettagli.

"Il lotto 16" intervenne l'altro uomo in suo aiuto. "hanno speso 1300 $ per prenderlo e mentre davanti vi erano solo scatole piene di vecchi vestiti e qualche attrezzo dietro hanno trovato un quadro di Caravaggio che vale milioni. La fortuna a volte è davvero cieca" Sogghignò l'uomo.

"E sapete come si chiamava il suo amico?" Chiese speranzosa Beckett sperando che quelle informazioni appena apprese la portassero sulla strada giusta.

I due si guardarono ancora una volta e la detective capì che qualcosa non andava.

"Vi conviene rispondere prima che mandi una squadra a scandagliare il magazzino e che inizi a far domande sulla provenienza dei container"

"Roger. Roger Dock. Vive a Brooklin, da quanto si dice in giro anche se si atteggia da grande uomo d'affari in realtà sia solo un fruttivendolo." Rispose l'uomo con il pizzetto.

12th DISTRETTO

" Allora qualcosa di nuovo?" Chiese Beckett ai colleghi togliendosi la giacca.

"Lanie ha finito con l'autopsia. L'uomo aveva un tasso alcolico nel sangue tre volte superiore al limite consentito e i colpi sono stati sparati da breve distanza, uno massimo due metri, con una 38. Abbiamo guardato anche i video di sorveglianza del parcheggio ma Myrick, nelle inquadrature in cui si vede, è sempre da solo." Disse Ryan sconfortato.

"é come se qualcuno sapesse dove sono posizionate le telecamere e l'abbia ucciso in uno dei pochi posti non ripresi da queste" Concluse il discorso Esposito.

"E su quel Roger Dock che vi ho detto di cercare avete trovato qualcosa?"

"Abbiamo trovato Stuart Dock, proprietario di un negozio di alimentari che guarda caso ha un figlio di nome Martin Roger Dock". Parlò soddisfatto Esposito.

"è il nostro uomo andiamo allora" Invitò beckett i due colleghi a seguirla per far qualche domanda al signor Dock.

"Non c'è ne bisogno". La fermò Ryan "é già nella stanza degli interrogatori che ti aspetta". La informò indicando con il capo una porta dall'altra parte della stanza.

Beckett aprì con decisione la porta osservando il ragazzo che se ne stava seduto in mezzo alla stanza grattandosi nervosamente una mano.

"Mi state trattenendo contro la mia volontà questo è un reato". Disse lui cercando di alzarsi dalla sedia per far valere le proprie ragioni.

"Anche l'omicidio è un reato signor Dock". Replicò Beckett lanciando sul tavolo il fascicolo del caso e mettendosi seduta anch'ella.

"Non so di cosa stia parlando. Io non ho commesso nessun omicidio." SI difese il giovane.

"Questo sarò io a deciderlo. Riconosce quest'uomo?" Chiese mostrandogli la foto di Myrick.

"Si è Simon. Che gli è successo?" Domandò il giovane diventando improvvisamente pallido.

"L'hanno ucciso?"

"Questo dovresti saperlo tu Roger. L'hai ucciso tu. Magari non volevi spartire il guadagno che potevate ricavare dalla vendita del Caravaggio trovato ieri sera all'asta". Iniziò a trarre le conclusioni la detective.

"No, no non è cosi." Urlò il giovane iniziando ad agitarsi, passandosi nervosamente la mano nei capelli mentre si guardava attorno quasi cercando una via di fuga.

"E allora come stanno le cose. Ti conviene dirmi tutto per filo e per segno". Lo intimò Beckett posando entrambe le mani sulla tavola e sporgendosi verso di lui.

"Simon ed io ieri sera, dopo l'asta, siamo andati a festeggiare. Abbiamo bevuto qualche birra accordandoci sul far valutare il dipinto e poi spartirci il tutto. Quando siamo usciti dal bar un tizio ci si avvicina e ci punta una pistola addosso e ci dice che dobbiamo dargli tutto quello che c'è nel container dato che son cose che gli appartengono." Raccontò il giovane tutto d'un fiato, fermandosi poi per qualche istante per calmarsi. "Simon gli dice che l'abbiamo comprato regolarmente ma questo non vuol sentir ragioni e ci da tempo fino a stasera per consegnarli tutto"

"E se avevate tempo fino a stasera perchè Myrick è morto?". Domandò Beckett chiedendosi se fosse il caso di credere al giovane o meno.

"Simon mi aveva assicurato che avrebbe provveduto lui a risolvere le cose. Che avevamo fatto le cose legalmente e che quindi non dovevo preoccuparmi. Mi disse che conosceva chi poteva aiutarci". Puntualizzò Roger battendo ad ogni parola il dito sulla tavola per risultare ancora più convincente.

"E chi era questa persona?"

"Non so, Simon se ne andato dicendomi di aspettare sue notizie". Finì il suo discorso il giovane sperando di aver messo la parola fine all'interrogatorio ma Beckett aveva ancora una ovvia domanda da fare.

"Dove ti trovavi stamattina. Diciamo intorno le 6?"

"Ero con mio padre e alcuni fornitori a scaricare le cassette di verdura. Chiedete a loro se non mi credete". Rispose sta volta con tono deciso e superiore.

"Tranquillo è quello che farò.". Lo minacciò Beckett raccogliendo il fascicolo e uscendo dalla stanza.

Quando chiuse la porta Ryan ed Esposito uscirono anche loro dall'altra stanza da dove avevano seguito tutta la scena.

"Gli credi?" Le domandarono seguendola verso la scrivania.

"Si. Ma meglio comunque confermare il suo alibi e cercare nei tabulati telefonici se Myrick ha chiamato qualcuno nelle ore precedenti alla morte. Magari proprio la persona che doveva aiutarli è quella che lo ha ucciso."

Rimasta sola alla sua scrivania Beckett venne avvicinata da Montgomery che schiarendosi la voce la fece uscire dai propri pensieri.

"Dobbiamo parlare, ora". Le ordinò dirigendosi verso il proprio ufficio. Beckett senza far domande lo seguì.

Montgomery chiuse la porta dietro di se e si accomodò sulla propria poltrona mentre Beckett rimase in piedi davanti alla sua scrivania.

"Stamattina ho ricevuto una chiamata da Los Angeles, per l'esattezza dal capo della polizia di Los Angeles". Iniziò a spiegare il capitano bagnandosi le labbra senza guardare la donna che se ne stava in silenzio non sapendo cosa dire.

"A quanto pare un loro agente è stato trasferito nel nostro distretto, nella tua squadra Beckett". Solo in quel momento tornò a guardarla in volto.

"La mia squadra è al completo signore. Non ho bisogno di altri uomini". Rispose cercando di non far velare la sua frustrazione.

"Quello che ho detto io ma a quanto pare è un ordine non discutibile. Cosi è stato deciso e noi non possiamo farci nulla. A breve avrete un nuovo collega."

"E se posso chiedere per quale motivo questo detective è stato trasferito da Los Angeles a New York? Non vorrei mai che ci ritenessero l'asilo per i loro uomini più inetti". Beckett fece sempre più fatica a mantenere la propria calma, questa era l'ultima cosa che voleva in una giornata pesante come era stata quella.

"Da quanto so il giovane in questione verrà qui per trovare "nuovi stimoli", cosi almeno mi hanno detto".

"Nuovi stim..". Beckett alzò le braccia al cielo e si morse un labbro per trattenersi dal commentare ulteriormente.

"Signore questa è una pazzia". Diede la propria opinione appoggiandosi alla scrivania, cercando l'appoggio del proprio capitano.

"Mi dispiace ma non ho voce in capitolo in questa faccenda. Dobbiamo accettarla cosi com'è". Cerco di spiegare l'uomo sperando di frenare lo spirito combattivo di Beckett, ma ci voleva ben altro per farlo.

"E quando arriverà questo tizio?". Domandò rassegnata dal fatto di aver ormai un nuovo collega.

"Dovrebbe essere dalla prossima settimana ma mi è stato detto che questo ragazzo è imprevedibile e che non dovremmo stupirci se ce lo ritrovassimo al distretto anche oggi"

"Perfetto". Sibilò Beckett uscendo dall'ufficio del capitano quando i due colleghi le andarono in contro.

"Che è successo?" Chiese preoccupato Ryan.

"Che voleva il capitano?" Fece eco Esposito.

"A quanto pare avremo un nuovo collega a partire dalla settimana prossima. Probabilmente uno scarto di Los Angeles che noi dobbiamo addestrare". Li informò irritata la donna lanciandosi sulla propria sedia e iniziando a muoversi a destra e sinistra infastidita.

"Sappiamo chi è?"Domandò Ryan che tra tutti e tre era quello meno colpito negativamente da quella notizia.

"No nemmeno ho chiesto il suo nome. Ma non è quello il fatto. Tra tutti i distretti, di tutta New York, di tutti gli Stati Uniti proprio il nostro doveva scegliere. Lo sapevo che sarebbe successo qualcosa". Esprimette ad alta voce la propria opinione mentre sfogava la sua rabbia sulla tastiera del computer.

"Bhè se ti può essere utile abbiamo parlato con il signor Dock e quei fornitori nominati da Roger. Il suo alibi regge". Le disse Esposito non ottenendo però nessuna reazione.

"E abbiamo controllato i tabulati del telefono di Myrick. Ci son state sette chiamate allo stesso numero tra le 2.34 e le 2.58 di stanotte. Le prime sei non duravano più di un minuto, la settimana invece è stata la più lunga, quasi cinque."

"Sappiamo a chi appartiene il numero?". Chiese Beckett sollevando gli occhi dallo schermo del computer.

"Non ancora. É un telefono usa e getta e quindi ci vorrà un po' più di tempo per rintracciarlo". Disse Ryan visibilmente dispiaciuto anche se in realtà egli non aveva alcuna colpa.

"D'accordo. Se trovate qualcosa fatemi sapere. Ora ho bisogno di andare a casa e dimenticarmi di quest'ultima ora"


	2. Chapter 2

CASA BECKETT

Era ormai sera quando Beckett mise piede in casa sua. Accesa la luce della sala e gettò la giacca sul divano senza preoccuparsi di sistemarla da quanto era stanca fisicamente e mentalmente. Si slacciò la fondina e appoggiò la pistola sul ripiano della cucina per poi dirigersi al frigo ed estrarre da esso del fresco succo di frutta. Bevendolo ad ampi sorsi ponderò su cosa mangiare prima di andare a farsi un bel bagno ma il suo stomaco era come chiuso e il cibo era l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri in quel momento. Si asciugò la bocca con il dorso della mano e sbuffò per poi allungare una mano verso un piatto pieno di biscotti e afferrarne uno. Iniziò a mangiarlo con piccoli morsi decidendo infine di ordinare una pizza.

In attesa dell'arrivo del fattorino si rilassò con un caldo bagno ma la sua mente ripercorreva tutto quanto accaduto lungo l'arco della giornata. Il ritrovamento del cadavere, gli interrogatori, le false piste, il venir a sapere del nuovo acquisto della squadra. A quel pensiero sbatté una mano contro il bordo della vasca e si alzò mettendo cosi fine a quegli attimi di relax. Fece appena in tempo a mettersi una vecchia tuta della polizia che il campanello suonò e la voce del fattorino la informava del suo arrivo le giunse alle orecchie.

Mangiava quella fetta di pizza controvoglia, giusto perchè doveva mettere qualcosa nello stomaco per dare tregua a quel costante brontolio. Di tanto in tanto guardava il cellulare indecisa o no se chiamare i colleghi e scoprire se ci fosse qualche nuova informazione, ma come d'accordi sarebbero stati loro a chiamarla una volta scoperto qualcosa. Chiuse il cartone della pizza e la lasciò li sul ripiano della cucina, prese il telefono e andò in camera. Ora voleva solo chiudere gli occhi e dormire. Si svegliò molto ore dopo anche se le sembrò di aver dormito solo pochi minuti e notò al suo fianco il telefono illuminarsi sempre con maggiore intensità. Guardò il display e rispose.

"Dimmi tutto".

CASA PETERSEN

Ryan ed Esposito avevano appena scoperto di chi era il cellulare a cui Myrick aveva chiamato e le avevano dato l'indirizzo, Michael Petersen le avevano detto che si chiamava. Essendo più vicina al luogo dei due colleghi lei arrivò per prima e decise di non aspettare rinforzi e di intervenire subito. Estrasse la pistola dalla fondina e salì le scale fino all'appartamento dell'uomo e si fermò contro il muro a fianco della porta. La osservò e vide che era aperta. Deglutì e si fece forza. Scostò la porta con il piede, aprendola giusto quanto bastava per farla entrare, e iniziò a guardarsi intorno, sempre tenendo la pistola puntata davanti a se, pronta ad usarla per ogni evenienza. Si ritrovò nella cucina e poi nel salotto. Mentre la prima era immacolata il salotto sembrava esser stato attraversato da un uragano. I cassetti dei mobili erano gettati a terra e un tavolino di vetro era in frantumi. Vicino a questo notò anche delle tracce di sangue che portavano ad un altra stanza. Si nascoste dietro lo stipite della porta e allungando il collo cercò di vedere dentro di quella. Un uomo era a terra e tutto intorno a lui una pozza di sangue. Stava per abbassare la guardia quando notò un altra figura accasciarsi sulla vittima. Corrugò la fronte osservandolo meglio, indossava dei jeans neri e una camicia azzurra, inoltre portava dei guanti. Beckett fece un respiro profondo, conto fino a tre e poi urlò.

"Polizia di New York mani alto"

La detective teneva la pistola puntata alla testa dell'uomo che ancora se ne stava immobile vicino al cadavere.

"Ok, ok. Non serve essere cosi permalosi". Commentò questi iniziando a mettersi in piedi e fu in quel momento che Beckett notò la pistola che lui teneva sulla schiena.

"Mani ben in vista, e niente scherzi". Li ripetè avvicinandosi cautamente a lui cosi da riuscire a prendergli l'arma, metterla nella sua fondina, per poi tornare a una distanza di sicurezza. Diede ancora un occhiata al corpo steso per terra in cerca anche del minimo movimento e poi tornò sull'uomo.

"Girati molto lentamente". Ordinò scandendo bene ogni sillaba cosi da dar più forza alle sue parole.

"Si signora". Sogghignò l'uomo voltandosi lentamente, fino a trovarsi faccia a faccia con Beckett.

La donna lo guardò da testa a piedi in cerca di altre possibili armi nascoste e poi si soffermò ad osservare il suo viso divertito.

"Non ci troverai molto da ridere tra poco".

"Ah credo proprio di si, invece. Questa cosa la trovo molto divertente. Tu che mi minacci puntandomi una pistola, io che fingo di stare al gioco aspettando una tua minima indecisione per disarmarti, e vedere il tuo bel visetto irritato da quell'improvviso cambio di ruoli. Si credo che mi farà divertire". Parlò il giovane iniziando ad abbassare le braccia quando vide Beckett togliere la sicura alla sua pistola. Poi successe tutto in un attimo, il tempo per il giovane di accennare un sorriso che fu vicino alla detective. Con la mano destra afferrò le due della donna costringendola a puntare l'arma verso il basso mentre con la sinistra andò ad estrarre dalla fondina la propria pistola puntandola al fianco di Beckett, che ora si trovava schiacciata tra il muro e il corpo di lui.

"Sai credo che la lezione riguardo il "non entrare in un luogo senza rinforzi" tu l'abbia saltata e un giorno potresti pagarne le conseguenze".Le sussurrò il giovane all'orecchio prima di allontanarsi leggermente con il viso e fissarla negli occhi.

"Sarebbe stato un vero peccato". Commentò sorridendo maliziosamente, indietreggiando di qualche passo, lasciandola cosi libera di muoversi. Beckett però se ne stava ancora li contro il muro, impietrita più dalla confusione che dalla paura.

"Chi sei tu?"Riuscì a dire con quel poco di voce che le era rimasta.

"Detective Richard Castle, polizia di Los Angeles, o meglio ora polizia di New York". Rispose lui facendo un inchino.

"Los Angeles". Ripetè fra se e se la donna.

"Polizia di New York, uscite lentamente con le mani alzate". Si sentì la voce di Esposito tuonare nella casa interrompendo la presentazione dei due.

"é tutto libero. Venite pure". Li chiamò Beckett sporgendosi con la testa dalla porta cosi da farsi vedere dai colleghi.

Ryan ed Esposito ritirarono le loro pistole nelle fondine e raggiunsero gli altri due nella stanza. Subito notarono il cadavere ma ancora prima l'uomo che stava in piedi vicino ad esso. Esposito aveva già la mano sulla pistola pronto ad usarla mentre Ryan con più calma andò a rivolgersi alla collega.

"Tutto a posto Beckett?". Chiese ricevendo in risposta solo un leggero movimento della testa che però lo tranquillizzò.

"Beckett?" Domandò Castle. "Ma quanto è piccolo il mondo."

"E tu saresti?". Era Esposito che parlava andandosi a posizionare tra l'uomo e la collega quasi da fare cosi da scudo.

"Tu devi essere Esposito e tu Ryan". Disse guardando prima uno e poi l'altro detective. "Io sono il vostro nuovo collega. Richard Castle. Al vostro servizio".

"Quello di Los Angeles". Constatò il cubano inarcando un sopracciglio dubbioso mentre andava a squadrarlo da capo a piedi.

"Il solo e l'unico, ma per quanto mi piaccia avere le attenzioni su di me direi di occuparci di questo poveretto". Disse indicando con il capo il cadavere ai suoi piedi.

La stanza piombò nel silenzio e pochi minuti dopo finalmente arrivò Lanie che, nonostante notò subito la presenza di quell'intruso, si prodigò ad occuparsi della vittima. Appena la voltò Beckett lo riconobbe subito come l'uomo pelato che aveva incontrato fuori del magazzino il giorno precedente. Anche lui morto a causa di tre colpi al petto forse ucciso per lo stesso motivo di Miryck.

Una volta fatti i primi rilevamenti i quattro detective si accordarono per trovarsi subito al distretto e tirare le somme su quella nuova vittima. Ryan ed Esposito si attardarono con Lanie cosi da informarla su chi fosse il nuovo arrivato mentre Beckett lo accompagnava fuori dall'edificio.

"Come sapevi del cadavere?". Chiese mentre scendevano le scale spiandolo con la coda dell'occhio.

Castle teneva gli occhi fissi sugli scalini davanti a se, tenendo le mani nascoste in tasca, fischiettando un motivetto a lei sconosciuto.

"Ero collegato alla radio della polizia e quando ho sentito del ritrovamento ho pensato di rendermi utile dato che a casa mi stavo annoiando". Spiegò lui parlando distrattamente, non essendo particolarmente interessato a quella conversazione.

"Il capitano aveva detto che saresti dovuto arrivare settimana prossima". Disse Beckett non preoccupandosi di nascondere la sorpresa e il fastidio causato da quella comparsa improvvisa.

"Ho cambiato idea. Come detto mi stavo annoiando". Giunsero alla porta d'entrata e lui gentilmente la tenne aperta cosi da permettere il passaggio della detective.

"Farai nascere molti pettegolezzi al distretto. Ti riempiranno di domande una volta che sarai li". Continuava a parlare Beckett cercando di comprenderlo, aiutandosi con le risposte che le dava ma per ora capiva solo che Castle era un tipo schivo e inaffidabile.

"Per le domande mi stai già allenando adesso visto che me ne stai facendo una dietro l'altra". Ribattè lui fermandosi contro una macchina e appoggiandosi alla portiera di quella incrociando le braccia.

"Avanti fammi quella domanda che ti sta martellando la testa dal secondo successivo a quando hai saputo chi ero". La invitò lui a procedere volendo fin da subito mettere le cose in chiaro.

"Perchè sei qui?" Chiese schietta lei fermandosi di fronte a lui, assumendo la sua stessa posizione.

"Perchè avevo bisogno di nuovi stimoli e pensavo che qua a New York potevo trovarli e forse ci ho visto giusto". Parlava con una calma che irritava la donna, il suo volto non lasciava trasparire la minima emozione quasi indossasse una maschera.

"Non penserai che io creda a questa sciocchezza". Questa volta fu Beckett a ridere, non credendo minimamente ad ogni parola pronunciato da Castle.

"No. Però è l'unica verità che riceverai da me". Replicò lui staccandosi dalla macchina e aggirandola cosi da mettersi dalla parte del guidatore.

"Mi dovrai delle spiegazioni quando saremo al distretto". Lo informò lei anticipandogli quello che sarebbe accaduto una volta tornati al 12th. Castle però scrollò il capo aprendo la portiera della macchina e iniziando a mettere una gamba dentro.

"A te non devo nessuna spiegazione. Ne a te, ne ai tuoi due colleghi. Mettiamo subito le cose in chiaro. Io sono qui a New York solo per lavorare non per fare chiacchiere da bar". Detto questo sali del tutto in macchina, chiuse la portiera e parti in direzione del distretto lasciando Beckett immobile come una statua ad osservarlo sparire dietro l'angolo. La donna sbattè i piedi a terra furiosamente, se non fosse stata cosi sorpresa da quella risposta gliene avrebbe dette di tutti i colori.

"Beckett tutto a posto?" Domandò Ryan che con Esposito e Lanie l'avevano raggiunta per strada.

"No. Spero solo che trovi gli stimoli che vuole e poi se ne torni da dove è venuto"


End file.
